


satisfied

by enbygwash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, SARAH I LOVE YOU, Sorry but not really, so it might be slightly shitty im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbygwash/pseuds/enbygwash
Summary: satisfied, but it's not angelica who'll lose alexander to eliza.it's burr to his own general.





	satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justalegacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalegacy/gifts).



> i decided to pay back justalegacy(ao3 and tumblr) for her little whamburr fics! enjoy!!

[LAURENS]  
Alright, alright. That’s what I’m talkin’ about!  
Now everyone give it up for the man of honor  
Aaron Burr!

[BURR]  
A toast to the war!

[ALL MEN]  
To the war!  
To the war!

[MEN/WOMEN]  
To the war!

[BURR]  
To our pride!

[ALL WOMEN]  
To our pride!

[ALL MEN]  
To our pride!  
To our pride!

[ALL WOMEN]  
To the pride!

[BURR]  
From your best friend

[ALL WOMEN]  
Aaron Burr!  
Aaron Burr!

[HAMILTON/MEN]  
Aaron Burr!

[BURR]  
Who is always by your side

[ALL WOMEN]  
By your side

[HAMILTON/MEN]  
By your side

[BURR]  
To your union

[MEN/WOMEN]  
To the union!  
To the revolution!

[BURR]  
And the hope that you provide

[ALL MEN]  
You provide

[MEN/WOMEN]  
Provide

[BURR]  
May you always

[WASHINGTON/MEN]  
Always—

[HAMILTON/MEN]  
Always—

[BURR]  
Be satisfied

[COMPANY]  
Rewind—

[BURR]  
I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I just might (rewind)  
I remember that night, I remember that—

I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days  
I remember those fancy girls tripping over their heels to win our praise  
I remember that dreamlike candlelight like a dream that you can’t quite place  
But Alexander, I’ll never forget the first time I saw your face

I have never been the same  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame  
And when you said “Hi,” I forgot my damn name  
Set my heart aflame, ev’ry part aflame

[COMPANY]  
This is not a game…

[HAMILTON]  
You strike me as a man who has never been satisfied

[BURR]  
I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself

[HAMILTON]  
You’re like me. I’m never satisfied

[BURR]  
Is that right?

[HAMILTON]  
I have never been satisfied

[BURR]  
My name is Aaron Burr

[HAMILTON]  
Alexander Hamilton

[BURR]  
Where’s your family from?

[HAMILTON]  
Unimportant. There’s a million things I haven’t done but  
Just you wait, just you wait…

[BURR]  
So so so—

So this is what it feels like to match wits  
With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?   
It’s the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light  
It’s Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?

The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes  
Everything we said in total agreement  
It’s a dream and it’s a bit of a dance  
A bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance.

He’s a bit of a flirt, but I’m ‘a give it a chance  
I asked about his family, did you see his answer?  
His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?  
He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants

Handsome, boy, does he know it!  
Peach fuzz, and he can’t even grow it!  
I wanna take him far away from this place  
Then I turn and see my general's face and he is…

[WASHINGTON]  
Helpless…

[BURR]  
And I know he is…

[WASHINGTON]  
Helpless…

[BURR]  
And his eyes are just…

[WASHINGTON]  
Helpless…

[BURR]  
And I realize

[BURR/COMPANY]  
Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…

[HAMILTON]  
Where are you taking me?

[BURR]  
I’m about to change your life

[HAMILTON]  
Then by all means, lead the way

[COMPANY]  
Number one!

[BURR]  
I’m a man in a world in which  
Well, my job is to become rich  
My father has no others so I’m the one  
Who doesn't have to social climb for one

So I’m the loneliest and the wittiest and the gossip in  
New York City is insidious  
And Alexander is penniless  
Ha! That doesn’t mean I want him any less

[WASHINGTON]  
General George Washington. It’s nice to finally meet you.

[HAMILTON]  
General?

[BURR]  
An important man, wouldn't you say?

[BURR/COMPANY]  
Number two!

[BURR]  
He’s after me 'cause I'm another orphan  
That levels his status, I’d  
Have to be naïve to set that aside  
Maybe that is why I introduce him to the General  
Now that’s his man  
  
Nice going, Aaron, he was right  
You will never be satisfied

[WASHINGTON]  
I appreciate your efforts

[HAMILTON]  
If it takes being in the same army for us to meet, it will have been worth it

[BURR]  
I’ll leave you for now

[BURR/COMPANY]  
Number three!

[BURR]  
I know Washington like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as smart or of his kind  
If I tell George that I love him, he’d be silently resigned  
He'd be mine  
He would say, “I'll be fine”

[BURR/COMPANY]  
He’d be lying

[BURR]  
But when I fantasize at night it’s Alexander's eyes  
As I romanticize what might have been if I hadn’t sized him up so quickly  
At least George doesn't have to pine  
At least I keep his eyes in my mind…

To the war!

[ALL MEN]  
To the war!  
To the war!

[MEN/WOMEN]  
To the war!

[BURR]  
To our pride!

[ALL WOMEN]  
To our pride!

[ALL MEN]  
To our pride!  
To our pride!

[ALL WOMEN]  
To our pride!

[BURR]  
From your best friend

[ALL WOMEN]  
Aaron Burr!  
Aaron Burr!

[HAMILTON/MEN]  
Aaron Burr!

[BURR]  
Who is always by your side

[ALL WOMEN]  
By your side

[HAMILTON/MEN]  
By your side

[BURR]  
To your union

[MEN/WOMEN]  
To the union!  
To the revolution!

[BURR]  
And the hope that you provide

[ALL MEN]  
You provide

[MEN/WOMEN]  
Provide

[BURR]  
May you always

[WASHINGTON/MEN]  
Always—

[HAMILTON/MEN]  
Always—

[BURR]  
Be satisfied

[WASHINGTON/MEN]  
Be satisfied

[HAMILTON/MEN]  
Be satisfied

[WASHINGTON/MEN]  
Be satisfied

[BURR]  
And I know

[MEN/WOMEN]  
Be satisfied

[MEN]  
Be satisfied  
Be satisfied  
Be satisfied  
Be satisfied

[BURR]  
He’ll be happy by

[MEN]  
Be satisfied  
Be satisfied

[BURR]  
George's side  
And I know

[MEN/WOMEN]  
Be satisfied

[MEN]  
Be satisfied  
Be satisfied  
Be satisfied  
Be satisfied

[WOMEN]  
Be satisfied

[BURR]  
He will never be satisfied  
I will never be satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> // slightly based off of a submission to virusap on tumblr //


End file.
